Talk:Sneaky Snakes World Event/@comment-37142785-20181115030433/@comment-25462635-20181115124614
What do you mean, worst luck? There is not much luck involved, except maybe in the quest. How to earn Snakehearts (I guess that is what you mean) is written on this page above, so just make sure you always have everything running, farms, nests, breeding, evos... But I will go a bit into details. Farms: plant whatever is suitable for you timewise and coin-wise, just see that you don't have them sitting there empty or full - they need to produce. You have the choice of 1, 5, 8 and 20 hours crops, just figure out what is best for you and your time schedule. Breeding/Nests/Evolution: This goes all kind of hand-in-hand. The breeding is the most uncontrollable factor, because you never know how long it takes. I tend to spend a bit (eg., 1 or 2) of gold to finish breedings when they take one or two hours too long and I need to go somewhere where I can't play for a couple of hours (sleep, work...). But before finishing a breeding, make sure you have a free nest, otherwise you waste the gold, or need to spend more to speed up the nest as well. Generally, the nests should be occupied as much as possible. Buy Air, Light, Water or Olympus eggs to fill them when you have no other eggs to hatch. Also here, you have 2, 9, 7 and 12 hours choices, so just plan according to your life schedule, and consider your ongoing breeding and crafting dragons in the spell shop, so that you will have nests free at the right time. Evolution temples should also run all the time. If you are short on food, just do evos from baby to juvenile. Here, all your bred duplicates and the dragons you buy to occupy the nests are very useful. Hatch them, feed them, evolve to lvl 4 and sell them. Or keep them, if you have space... Special Dragon/Questing: '''Try to breed the advertized dragon (for this event, Razorclaw), breed two if you can, or craft it in the spell shop. If you manage to get two, evolve one to epic (1000 hearts for the whole procedure) and send the second on the quests, otherwise, do the evos and then the questing. The 3 hour quest is the most productive (means most hearts per hour), but again, depends on your life schedule. I do 3x or 4x 3 hour quests during the day and then the 8 hours over night. '''Arena: If you can, battle every hour, 5 hearts sum up quite nicely during one day. If you have ads, use them to skip the arena downtime and battle more often. Statues: Once you reach the statues (here, Stone Badger and Amber Badger), don't forget to take them out of storage! They will NOT be in the DECOR tab, you have to look under the ALL-tab. They give 15 (Stone) and 100 (Amber) hearts every 4 hours, which is a LOT during one day. Place them somewhere where you see them as soon as you open the game, so that you see when they are ready to collect. As you see, there is not very much luck, just good planning, timing, and keeping all your things busy, and spending time gaming. Good Luck! :)